The present invention relates to electronic Keno games.
Electronic video Keno is a known game where the player picks from one to ten numbers from a field of eighty numbers. The desired numbers are selected usually through touch-screen technology and are indicated on a grid to visually display the numbers selected. When the game begins, the processor for the electronic game randomly selects twenty numbers from the field of eighty numbers, 1-80, and the selected numbers are likewise displayed by the machine. There is a displayed paytable for each game and, depending on how many numbers of the player selected numbers match with the outcome numbers selected by the machine""s processor, the player wins an amount based on the paytable or loses their wager. This type of xe2x80x9cregularxe2x80x9d ticket is commonly played for a given number of specific numbers and is referred to by the number of xe2x80x9cspotsxe2x80x9d picked, such as, a xe2x80x9cFour Spotxe2x80x9d ticket when four numbers are picked by the player, a xe2x80x9cSix Spotxe2x80x9d when the player picks six numbers, and so on for any group of numbers from one to ten.
Unlike electronic Keno machines, live Keno games have been, for some time, also utilizing way tickets along with spot tickets. When a player plays a way ticket in live Keno, they mark their various selected xe2x80x9cwaysxe2x80x9d by circling them on the ticket to identify each group of numbers comprising each way. The player then wagers an amount on each circled way, plus an amount on the total number of spots marked. In this manner, when the twenty numbers are drawn during the game, the player is actually betting on the game based upon the total numbers selected plus sub-games related to each way.
The electronic Keno machines have heretofore not been able to offer player selectable groups for true xe2x80x9cwayxe2x80x9d wagering opportunities as offered by live Keno games. Many avid live Keno players enjoy playing xe2x80x9cWay Ticketsxe2x80x9d. A Keno way ticket is where the player picks multiple groups of numbers and plays several sub-sets of numbers as well as, for example, an xe2x80x9cEight Spotxe2x80x9d ticket. This could consist of four xe2x80x9cTwo Spots Waysxe2x80x9d plus the Eight Spot, or two xe2x80x9cFour Spots Waysxe2x80x9d plus the Eight Spot. Each of the xe2x80x9cwaysxe2x80x9d, as described above in relation to live Keno, are circled on the live Keno ticket to identify each way being played. The advantage of playing smaller sets of numbers is that they are easier to hit as a group than larger groups of numbers. While they do not pay as high as for higher numbers of spots, the increased hit frequency of the smaller groups xe2x80x9ckeeps you in the moneyxe2x80x9d by giving back more frequent payoffs.
A player could just play a single xe2x80x9cTwo Spotxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cThree Spotxe2x80x9d but the lower payoff amounts for these groups may not be exciting. However, when combined with also playing the larger Eight, Nine or Ten Spots including the xe2x80x9cway sub-setsxe2x80x9d the player has the opportunity for frequent award pays and a chance for a large jackpot.
There is a need for an electronic game device and method which enables players to identify and play xe2x80x9cwaysxe2x80x9d.
There is, therefore, set forth according to the present invention a device and method which permits a player of electronic Keno to select and play ways as well as the total number of numbers selected.
The device includes a video display and a processor to control the display. The processor is pre-programmed to include means for randomly selecting from the field of eighty Keno numbers, 1-80, an outcome set of twenty numbers and to control the display for the play of the game. Means for accepting a wager are provided to accept any form of wager such as by coin, cash, script, electronic funds transfer or the like.
The device includes means for the player to select (1) a total number set of numbers N to be wagered upon (usually 10 or less) and/or (2) one or more ways W1-WN each of which consists of a subset of the total number set N. These means may be by touch-screen technology where the player would touch the displayed matrix to select the numbers, a touch wand, keyboard or the like. For example, the player may pick a total number set of seven numbers (13,19,38, 56, 62, 70 and 80) and three ways W1 (13, 56, 62), W2 (19, 38, 56) and W3 (56, 70, 80). In response to the selection, the processor stores the numbers corresponding to each way W1-W3 and the total number set N and controls the display to visually identify which numbers are included in each way W1-W3. For example the matrix box or address including the selected numbers of each way may be highlighted or have a background of a discrete color or graphic presentation whereas the numbers for other ways have another distinguishing color or graphic presentation. Alternatively, the numbers for each way could simultaneously flash on the display out of phase with the flashing of the numbers of other ways. Still further, the display may include a table displayed adjacent to the matrix providing a listing of the numbers for each way.
Where a number is a king number, i,e, is a number commonly used in a plurality of ways, the processor can control the display to distinguish the king number from the selected ways. The processor may control the processor to display the king number at bisected or trisected and each section including the color of a corresponding way.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for the playing of ways at an electronic Keno machine which will increase the excitement and overall play of such games.